User talk:Bentendo
How big the articles are I reckon Nintendo wars... probably will be about the same size as nintendo galaxy, last issue.. with a medal of honour for a soldier. Whats coming up for Battalion Wars Wii and a summary of Advance Wars Duel Strike.. Nintendogs will be very small. But will have the cutest puppy of the month (i can make the puppys on a nintendo DS emulator. And Editor of the month will be found on the right hand side of Recent News. *Nintendo Wars monthly would need a banner (preferably one character from Advance Wars Duel Strike and one character from Battalion wars with tank in the background) *Nintendogs would need a banner (and you can get jus the images f the dogs on the cover) ---- I'm confused... I've listed at the bottom of the message what i want them to look like. Im online on messenger right now.. Am I allowed to start a new topic on rivalry? Nintendo Monthly I like the idea.... I read your first issue.. I was hopping if i could ad a few more sections: Nintendo Wars Monthly, Smash Bros Monthly, Nintendogs News, Develepor of the Month, Ninttendo Racers Bulletin (Games include: Excite Truck, Mairo Kart, Diddy Kong Racing and F-Zero could be also found in the Nintendo Galxy section) Big Brains Notice Board (Games include: Big Brain academy, Brain Training) I uderstand if you dont want me helping the project because you'd rather just have Wiiporter and you, as i private project.. but i'd lve to help with the project and write some articles in Nintendo Monthly. I can also help with the Ainimal Crossing section and Zelda section (especially Windwaker). The leats you could do is atleast put an advertisement of Clean Up Day for next year (if u would like I can make the add) And please reply with an answer. Bombtom PS: Thanks and in 3 days time its back to work. I hope im still known as a true nintendopedian.. Is there any way to privately keep in contact, so no one knows what is happening with the project. Hay Man Remember me Bombtom... well i'm back in black... Im gonna help out a bit... I'vve advitised loads of websites about nintendopedia... i'll be back to work next wekk. Congrats the website is looking great.... I luv the Bentendo signature... Who made it for u..... Ask the guy that sum1 uis interested if he cld make a personal signatture for me .. I'll make sure it aint similar 2 yours... Bombtom Bonanza Typo: I meant Bojangles. Monthly Project Err... Ben, I think you have too many articles on NM. You can't possibly keep up with all that!--Wiiporter 15:00, 21 April 2007 (MST) I'm Done. wrap it up!- Wiiporter I think We should develope the Next Monthly project in private, so people don't see the mag beforehand.- Wiiporter Here's the latest. Work your magic! http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s121/Wiiporter/Comic2-2.jpg Omega Luigi Hi ben! guess who i am? --Omega Luigi 13:20, 11 April 2007 (MST) :Super Paper Luigi? Max2 Hey Bentendo! Max2 are you the owner of this wiki??? You have, like, 10,000 contribs. On Nintendo Monthly I would like to start a series of comics based on current game industry events involving Nintendo. I will submit one here monthly... If that's alright with you. --Wiiporter 15:19, 5 April 2007 (MST) Soo... when do you want it?--Wiiporter 14:25, 8 April 2007 (MST) :Any times fine, just upload it and the new issue should be ready by the end of the month (the first issue). --User: Bentendo Here's a 'pilot.' Tell me what you think. Controlless http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s121/Wiiporter/Comic1.jpg Hi ben! guess who i am? --Omega Luigi 13:20, 11 April 2007 (MST) :Super Paper Luigi? Hey Bentendo! Max2 are you the owner of this wiki??? You have, like, 10,000 contribs. Well, she's an adult in the past, she's at least... Wait! Maybe she's that old Koopa in Koop's town! Max2 Animal Croosing (and more) # Can I make articles about the Villagers in the Animal Crossing games? # What's the little Mario pic with the "rated E" thing next to it at the top of the page??? # Max2 the ESRB thing with the E. That and the Mario... why are they there? Max2 um... Super Paper Mario, for instance. Max2 why are they up there? Max2 BTW, ... nevmind. oh. OK. Max2 simple enough. Re.garding Sales yeah. That's what about 28% of Pokemon players are doing. of course, if you were a fan, you'd have them all. *smug face* like I do. *end smug face* Max2 it's OK. Max2 OK< I don't have Emerald... BTW, who's the founder? Dottie&Barry pics upload those on MarioWiki!!! Max2 they've been looking for images of those 2!!! Pokemon Fan Dailga. Max2 if that's how you spell it... request for control over.... hey bentendo i have a request that could greatly help the site. in my lifetime i have been most most fond of the metroid series and the sonic the hedgehog series. i ask that i be put in total charge of all sonic and metroid based nintendopedia pages. i have immense knowledge in these fields and i think the site would greatly benefit from my input. nintendo monthly ideas hey i have a few nintendo monthly ideas that i could do for the magazine. 1)i have an idea for a rumor mill that would provide insight on might-be games to come. it would review the rumors of movies and games. 2)i could write up a section called "Nintendo Nastalgia" which would take a look back at all the old games we used to play. 3)i do funny comic strips. 4)i could do a page with assorted polls, fan mail, random rants, and cool and funny pictures. need setup hey bentendo, i need a blank setup for my pages for nintendo monthly. since i dont quite have the code layout memorized yet ill need you to set them up for me. discuss hey i set up a discussion for our layout page so just go to the prototype's discussion page layout noo dont change the magazine layout! heres the thing, by making it to where every article is above and below one another it makes the page really really long so if you put two next to each other you can save space. and it looks like magazine pages! talk okay you can fix it. ill get to work on all of my pages sandbox hey i need you to make me three more sandboxes for my pages ok. title them like this 2)Nintendo Nastalgia 3)Paper Assylum 4)Hey, its that page that no one really cares for! hey the kh thing is real. my brother works for nintendo.